Height
by jedimasterroyal
Summary: Does height matter? Not really, except for the fact that it makes for some really cute exchanges.


_HEIGHT_

_I'm back. Sorry it was a busy quarter. It's over now and then I have one more quarter to graduate. ANYWAYS…here's this one-shot. I'M GOING TO SW CELEBRATION! It's my first time so I'm super excited. I want to make new friends over there so if you're going too hmu on pm or tumblr. _

_-jedimasteroyal_

_So without further ado…._

* * *

"You're tiny."

She let go of his embrace and walked away. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on now."

It's not like she could escape him. Her stature allowed her steps to be small, unlike him, who caught up to her in a heartbeat.

Suddenly she stopped and he almost knocked her over by a breath.

"Stop teasing me," she pointed a finger at him.

Anakin smirked. There was no holding back now.

"I told you once that I would never tease a Senator. Isn't that what you are?"

Her hand landed above his beating heart. "I'm much more than that now."

They continued walking out of her office. The sun was setting and now that Anakin was back in Coruscant it served as an incentive for both to quickly get home.

"What am I going to do with you, Ani?" she smiled now, the anger now long gone from her mind.

"You knew better than to feed it if you did't have the intention of dealing with it."

She laughed wholeheartedly at his statement. "Well, I do receive a lot of benefits."

"Like reaching for that tin of tea herbs on the top shelf," he murmured. His arm wanted to snake around her waist on their walk to her (their) speeder but he could not. Too many witnesses.

"Among other things," Padme's mind wandered to other more pleasurable things. "I'm sure you find my height amusing considering that when we first met you barely reached my shoulders."

They arrived at the speeder. Anakin paused and looked around. The Force exerted itself to detect the life beings from a safe radius. Padme had already sat down in the passenger and when the coast was clear he jumped up into the driver's side.

His hand asked for the magnokey and Padme gave it to him except that her fingers lingered. Her eyes held a mirth that he enjoyed very much.

Anakin forgot about his wife's height in that moment. His utmost priority was to get home in under a second.

* * *

Rescuing Senator Amidala seemed to be in his resume.

She had been held in some Separatist ship and the Council had decided to send him and Anakin. It really should not surprise him at all anymore.

They had been running for some time now. Anakin had found her rather quickly and now all they had to do was escape. This time around though Obi-Wan would have liked to skip over the hassle of dismantling droids.

Both he and Anakin knew that the best way to get out was through the fuel chamber underneath them. All Obi-Wan had to do know was find a pothole to go through.

Anakin wasn't much help in these missions. His ex-padawan's jaw grew so slack he almost tripped on it. Obi-Wan looked back and sighed. Of course Anakin and the Senator would be chatting shoulder to shoulder. I mean why wouldn't they.

He pouted, "Anakin."

…

"Anakin!"

Finally, Padme nudged Anakin to respond.

"Huh. What is it?" Anakin ran up to Obi-Wan. He wouldn't bother expressing his annoyance now.

"There's an entrance up ahead to the fuel tank. Then we can go up when we are near the hanger bay."

Anakin nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Lightsabers out they cut through the steel that was welded to keep it shut. Below them waves grew and crashed amongst each other. Seems they weren't running on fuel but rather water.

Anakin scratched his head. "That's new."

"If you were paying any attention to the Council meetings you would know that Dooku managed to score a deal with Kuat for some new hydropower technology," Obi-wan explained. "You still have much to learn."

The Jedi Knight squinted his eyes menacingly. Leave it to Obi-Wan to always embers him in front of Padme.

"What's going on?" Padme looked down.

Obi-Wan patted his beard. "That my dear, is our escape."

Padme stood straight startled. "No."

Anakin shrugged.

"You both cannot be serious. I'm in my senate regalia. And that's….how deep is that?"

"About 6 feet, right Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, it seems so."

Padme looked around. "Look there's some air vents there. We can go through there."

Anakin and looked to Obi-wan. Both chuckled. "I'm sorry Senator, but I'm afraid we cannot. After going through so many times the Separatists have made them extremely uncomfortable for us."

"Yeah and that last time your foul stench almost killed me Obi-Wan."

The Senator wrinkled her nose at that last statement made by her husband. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Master Jedi but I cannot go down there. I am only 5 feet tall and my clothes would only drag me down. So unless you would like me to lose them, I do not see any other solution," ever the diplomat her brows challenged her rescuers.

Obi-Wan did not dare sneak a glance at his protege. He'd probably find him slack jawed and with a slight tent in his pants. Of course, the Senator had a point. What to do with her height issue?

"Alright. I think I have it figured out now. We'll both go down and you milady will jump in except that you'll ride on Anakin's shoulders." This would definitely work out.

The Jedi Master could see Padme hesitate. Her eyes drifted to his former apprentice. "Anakin?"

"I'm fine with it. I probably have more comfortable shoulders than Obi-Wan." Anakin said cheerfully.

"Alright then. Off we go."

* * *

They had been trudging for some time now and Anakin could feel a rash form on the back of his neck. Padme was wearing some lace entwined with Nubian crystals, except now every push forward felt painful.

Also the lights had gone out a few minutes after they had jumped in. The Seps knew they were down here. Droids were stupid, when has the lack of lighting ever stopped a Force sensitive Jedi.

Waves crashed around them occasionally and the crackling of the energy building up left a deafening noise. Both he and Obi-Wan would have to rely on the Force and instinct.

Padme held on to his hair tightly. The pitch darkness was making her nervous, he knew.

*Everything will be fine, angel. We're almost there.* He spoke to her mind and made sure his link with Obi-Wan was well shut.

Immediately her grip softened. One of her hands slithered slowly to brush against his lips. He kissed her fingers in reassurance.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm worried if you're here," she whispered against his ear.

*Yes, we've been through worse.*

"At least now I can be scared. It's not an emotion I can afford to have but at least now someone's taller than me," Padme said. He squeezed her legs that he held.

*For as long as I live I will always protect you.*

It was a vow he held the moment he met her. Of course when he was only a boy it barely made sense. In fact if it weren't for the Jedi taking him in, he most assuredly might have been under her care. They were a team, him and Padme. Height was of little importance now, because they always had each other's back.

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker." And suddenly he felt her kiss among his cheek.

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach._

* * *

_FIN_

_leave a comment, review, like, whatever_


End file.
